


Крутые парни на крутых тачках

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Series: Маленькие откровения [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cars, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз не может понять, как вписывается в образ Дерека, с его кожаными куртками и ездой на "Камаро"</p>
<p>Перевод фика <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/575170">Driving in Cars with Boys</a> автора <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh">clio_jlh</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Крутые парни на крутых тачках

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desterra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/gifts).
  * A translation of [Driving in Cars with Boys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/575170) by [clio_jlh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh). 



Как-то раз, когда они встречались уже пару недель, Дерек вёз Стайлза куда-то в своей «Камаро». В окна ярко светило солнце, на носу Дерека были тёмные очки, в машине играла музыка, окна были опущены. Стайлз огляделся и не смог удержаться от смеха.  
— Что? — Дерек обеспокоенно взглянул на него.  
Стайлзу, пожалуй, нравилось, когда Дерек начинал беспокоиться. Так-то, побудь теперь в моей шкуре!  
— Да просто... просто это же такое клише, согласись. — Он махнул рукой в сторону Дерека. — Крутая тачка, крутой парень, крутой рок, тёмные очки, да вообще. Не хватает только юной красотки на пассажирском сиденье. В идеале — полуголой красотки.  
Дерек посмотрела на него так, словно у него выросла ещё одна голова.  
— Что? — спросил Стайлз.  
Дерек покачал головой.  
— Юный красавец на пассажирском сиденье у меня уже есть, — объяснил он. — Степень одетости — на твоё усмотрение.  
Стайлз так и всплеснул руками.  
— Ты не... Нельзя таких вещей говорить!  
— Вообще-то, Лидия мне сказала, что, как твой бойфренд, я теперь должен говорить такие вещи постоянно, — ответил Дерек.  
Некоторое время Стайлз смотрел в окно.  
— Ладно, — неуклюже согласился он: до него дошло, что с этим особенно не поспоришь. Он откашлялся. — Ну и... что ты думаешь насчёт степени одетости?  
Дерек посмотрел на него и медленно, зловеще ухмыльнулся.  
— О боже, — выдохнул Стайлз. — Нет, нет, скажи... скажи, что меня не ждут короткие шортики и топик на лямках! Серьёзно, мне это совсем, просто никак не пойдёт!  
Дерек рассмеялся, и именно в эту минуту в машине Стайлз впервые допустил мысль: может быть — может быть! — у них и правда есть будущее.


End file.
